Center
|image = Cabasuka Kurage.png|Cabasuka MG5_Center.png|Majisuka5 Tumblr nl3n3oxX5D1tijg9ro4 540.jpg|Majisuka4 Center.jpg|Majisuka2 Matsui_Jurina.jpg|Majisuka MajisukaGakuen2 MatsuiJurina YokoyamaMiku.jpg|past |gender = female |series = (mentioned only) |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Tsu No Ji Rengou Rappapa |1st = Majisuka Gakuen |last = Cabasuka Gakuen Episode 10 |episode = TBA (Season 1) 12 (Season 2) 1 (Season 4) |actress = Yokoyama Miku }} was a character from the Majisuka Gakuen series. She was revealed to be the granddaughter of Majisuka Jyogakuen's director Fujiwara Genji. In the final episode of , she formally introduced herself to Mori Satoru as Matsui Jurina, and re-enrolled as a first year student. In an alternate storyline, she became a professional Cabaret Club girl who coached the rest of the Majijo Girls in their Cabaret Club Project under the genji name . Appearance and Personality Center was in the same year as her ally (and later best friend) Nezumi. Throughout the second season, the two of them attempted to take over Majisuka Jyogakuen. Center was shown to be confident in her strength, and therefore unafraid of any challenge. She also claimed to not care about anything except fighting. In contrast to these traits, Center was extremely dependent on other people. This was clearly shown through her initially one-sided relationship with Nezumi. Despite the fact that Nezumi was attempting to use Center to achieve her goals, the latter still considered her a friend. When Nezumi betrayed her, Center remained loyal despite being fully aware of the intentions. In the first season, Center's hair was medium-length and wavy with no bangs. Her hairstyle in the second season had changed to be straight and shorter. She wore an beige cardigan sweater open over a Majijo uniform with a medium-length skirt. History Center's life was often seen through flashbacks during the second season. In her childhood, Center witnessed her father mistreat her mother. One of the memories she frequently recalled was her father hitting her mother with a glass bottle, while Center tried to shield her. Circumstantially her mother moved away, leaving Center with her father. Another memory that Center recalled was running after her mother's car as she left, begging her mother not to leave her alone. This made Center emotionally dependent on others, as was demonstrated when she protected Nezumi to not "lose her".Matsui Jurina (the actress who played center) revealed that Center and Nezumi were more than just friends saying that they had a "special connection" and her confession scene with Nezumi was not just a friendship confession stating that the two characters really had "something special" between them in a recent interview in late 2017. Another effect of this was the hatred that she had towards her father. Seeing metallic objects caused Center to remember being attacked by female yankees from an unknown school. She was stabbed in the stomach with a switch blade by one of the girls. Center was shown to have a large scar on her torso from this encounter. Center met Nezumi during her first days at Majisuka Jyogakuen, when the latter threw a paper airplane which landed at Center's feet. The plane was made from an article about Nezumi's father, a corrupt politician. Realizing that they both hated their fathers, the two created an alliance that was only revealed in the last episode of the first season. Majisuka Gakuen In the first season, Center only appeared in some encounters with Maeda Atsuko. While Atsuko sat outside reading her nursing book, Center was on a bench near her reading 's . When Atsuko looked over at Center, the latter seemed to have disappeared. During the final moments of the last episode, Atsuko was sitting outside at the same place where she encountered Center earlier. The two looked at each other, and Center suddenly walked over to the other girl. She attempted to throw a punch, which Atsuko blocked. After issuing a challenge, Center walked away and was joined by Nezumi. While her identity remained unrevealed, it was clear that had made an alliance with Nezumi and intended to take over the school. Majisuka Gakuen 2 In the first episode of season 2, Center climbed the stairs leading to Rappapa's clubhouse. She intended to topple the hierarchy of the school by challenging the gang president to a one-on-one fight. When she kicked down the door to the clubhouse, four members of Team Hormone were guarding the headquarters while grilling meat. They initially ignored her dramatic entrance, until she kicked over the grill. Finally responding to her challenge, Team Hormone asked if she wanted to join the gang. Center then fought them all at the same time, but was interrupted by the arrival of the new Rappapa Queens. After the Queens had introduced themselves, Center announced that she wanted to fight the president to take the "center position". When Maeda Atsuko entered from the opposite door, Center immediately challenged her to a one-on-one. To everyone's surprise, Atsuko revealed that she was only the vice president. The new leader, Otabe, emerged from another room of the clubhouse. Center tried to fight her, but Otabe appeared to be a match in strength and skill. Center finally left the clubhouse without achieving her goal of getting a real one-on-one with Rappapa leader. She then met up with Nezumi, and reported that the gang had become weaker since the original members graduated. To overthrow the new Rappapa, Center and Nezumi gathered yankees from the weaker gangs together. Through this alliance of Majijo students, they formed a group called Tsu No Ji Rengou. The Tsu Union marched on the Rappapa headquarters with Nezumi and Center at the lead. However, their rally was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Gekikara. Center began to fight the Queen, but their confrontation was halted by the revelation that Yabakune had been attacking Majijo students. Later, Center approached Gekikara to finish their one-on-one. Gekikara declined, saying that Oshima Yuko taught her that there must be a reason to fight, or the battle was pointless whether you won or lost. This contradicted the words of Nezumi, who thought that people only fought because they found it enjoyable. After Nezumi was beaten by Yabakune, Center was anxious to get revenge. When Center was cornered by several Yabakune students, she beat them in retaliation. It was shown soon after that Nezumi's injuries were much more minor than they appeared. She was using the wounds as a way to manipulate Center's emotions. After her fight with Yabakune, Center confessed to Nezumi that she loved her. Nezumi didn't seem to know how to respond to this heart-felt admission. Subsequently Center heard about Gekikara being stabbed, and was very upset by the attack. She even went to the hospital to visit Gekikara, and met Otabe on the way. The Rappapa president seemed to know that Center had also been stabbed in the stomach before. When Center confronted Nezumi about her visits to Yabakune, the latter claimed it was only to meet with Shibuya. She stated it would be Center's turn to fight Maeda Atsuko once a reconciliation was made between the schools. Center again reaffirmed that she sees Nezumi as her friend. Some time later, Center met Choukoku while praying in a temple. The younger girl identified herself as being from the Tsu Union, and claimed she would stop the actions of Yabakune. Choukoku advised Center to never betray her friends, and gave her a pair of boxing gloves. Afterwards, Center asked Team Hormone about the location Otabe. They revealed that Otabe was challenged by Yabakune, but chose to look for Atsuko instead of going to the fight. Center decided to go in Otabe's place, and put on the boxing gloves . When she stepped out to meet her opponent, she was stunned to see that it was Choukoku. Almost immediately, there was a call from Shibuya on Choukoku's cell phone. After finding out Center had come in Otabe's place, Shibuya still wanted the fight to continue. Although the graduate was reluctant, the fight proceeded because Center was furious at the betrayal. Choukoku gained the upper hand, but halted her attacks and began crying, unable to contain her emotions. When Center hesitated to strike, Choukoku said the younger girl wouldn't be able to make it to the top. This infuriated Center, and she started to fight with new ardor. When it seemed that Center had won, Choukoku got up and grabbed her opponent by the neck. Center ended the fight by throwing the graduate over her head. She later threw away the gloves, as though trying to get rid of the weakness she showed by hesitating during the fight. In the wake of the fight with Choukoku, Otabe tried to convince Center to fight beside Rappapa. Center didn't give a response, but Nezumi overheard this exchange. Shortly after, Center received a call from Nezumi, who was apologizing for falling into a trap. She immediately ran to the rescue of her ally. However, this call had been meant to lead Center into a trap. Nezumi had gathered together a large group of Shibuya's underlings, including the Four Habu Generals. She had meant to use the Yabakune students to gang up on Center. However, after Nezumi made the phone call, the group turned on her. The Yabakune students began to attack Nezumi with wooden bats and metal pipes. Center arrived to find that Nezumi had already been badly beaten. She began to fight with the group despite being outnumbered, clearing a path through to Nezumi. As she shielded Nezumi from being hit with a pipe, she had a flashback of trying to protect her mother from the blows of her father. The flashbacks continued as Center remembered running after her mother's car. When the Yabakune students surrounded Center, Nezumi suddenly got to her feet. She came to Center's side, and they begin fighting together. The confrontation abruptly ended when Kanburi of Team Fondue tricks the Yabakune group into running away, by claiming the police were coming. After the two of them were left alone, Center used a handkerchief to tenderly wipe blood off Nezumi's cut lip. As the two walked together, Center stated she would fight alongside Otabe, to end the war with Yabakune before taking the top. She also said that she knew Nezumi would not have abandoned her. When Center declared Nezumi to be her only friend in the world, the latter confessed that she had sold Center to Yabakune. Revealing she knew about the betrayal, Center says she was certain Nezumi would still fight with her in the end. Nezumi became agitated, and claimed that she did not see the other girl as her friend. In response Center maintained that they were friends, regardless of Nezumi's words. She then hugged Nezumi, though the other did not embrace her back. After the fight with Yabakune, Center encountered Otabe on the rooftop. The Rappapa president hinted that she was of Nezumi's betrayal. Center replied that since she had been aware of it beforehand, it wasn't a betrayal. Soon after Nezumi tried to regather the members of the Tsu Union. They swiftly turned on her, but Center came to her rescue once more. Center ignored the protests of the Tsu Union that Nezumi had acted in a traitorous way. She defended Nezumi, again claiming that the other girl was her true friend. Hearing Center's unchanging sincere declarations, Nezumi became upset. She rebuked the other girl for her expectations, and left the school. Later, Center approached Nezumi while the other girl was sitting alone in the school gym. She asked if Nezumi was enjoying looking at the view all by herself, to which the other girl agreed. Although Center again emphasized that she stay by Nezumi's side, the latter replied dismissively and started to walk away. Center got up and stopped the other girl from leaving, imploring that Nezumi acknowledge their friendship. Suddenly becoming angry, Nezumi began hitting the other girl. Although at first Nezumi denied that she had any feelings of friendship for the other girl, her angry reaction changed. As she continued hitting Center, her tone became desperate as she demanded to know why her ally had refused to abandon her despite the betrayals. Center fought for Majisuka Gakuen in the final episode. Nezumi seemed to have honestly acknowledged Center as her friend, and the two fought side by side. After the battle was over, in the final good-byes to her school-mates, Atsuko gave Nezumi and Center the leadership of next years' Rappapa. Majisuka Gakuen 4 When Salt was sent to the hospital, it was revealed that Center was the nurse assigned to watch over her. Majisuka Gakuen 5 TBA Lost In The SuperMarket Although not present, she was specifically mentioned by Black when the new Majijo Principal contacted her through telephone call, before going out to confront the Makabe Group. Gallery Trivia *In the official website of , her first name was revealed to be . Her grandfather, Fujiwara Genji, also called her by that name. **Her full name was finally revealed in Season 5 when she introduced herself to Mori Satoru, before she revealed to him what she knew about Salt's killer. *In Majisuka Gakuen 2, Center was the only character to be shown as a child in flashbacks. She was also the only character played by two actresses in the season. *In the first episode of season 2, Center called Atsuko "cute" (kyuuto). This was a reference to Q10, a drama where Atsuko played a character named . *Jurina was the of at the time of filming. Likewise, Atsuko, Yuko, and Mayu were also the Center Figures for Teams A, K, and B respectively. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Gang leader Category:Cabasuka